To get to school each morning, Omar takes a car 10.2 kilometers and a motorcycle 6.53 kilometers. How many kilometers is Omar's journey in total?
To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Omar travels 16.73 kilometers in total.